Flying High
by onenightbutterfly
Summary: PAUSE WEGEN MATURA! Jack Frost ist Schüler der Night-School und Hiccup Schüler der Day-School. Ein Schüler der sich mit einem Drachen anfreundet! Ein Drache der ihn in die Night-School führt wo er vom Lehrer Pitch Black erwischt wird. Und als Mensch steckt er jetzt in Schwierigkeiten und Jack kommt ihm zur Hilfe. Schulsystem von Nightschool: The Weirn Books
1. Prolog

Mein Name ist Hiccup Horrendous Haddock der Dritte. Aber alle nennen mich einfach nur Hiccup. Oder unnütz, je nachdem was ihnen gerade besser passt.

„Hast du denn schon endlich eine Freundin?", fragte meine Tante wie jedes Jahr aufs Neue.

Und wie jedes Jahr antwortete ihre Tochter für sie: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass eine so einen Schwächling abhaben will?"

Diese über mich lachende Person ist meine Cousine Astrid Hofferson. Meine andere Cousine Ruffnut stritt mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Tuffnut und mein Cousin dritten Grades Snotlout ärgerte wie immer meinen Cousin vierten Grades Fishlegs.

Ja, wir sind eine große Familie. Mein Vater Stoik ging sogar soweit unsere Familie als Clan zu bezeichnen, mit dem Namen Hairy Hooligans. Nun für meine Verwandten mag der Name passend sein, aber ich bin das genaue Gegenteil von ihnen: Klein, schmächtig und nicht für Sport zu begeistern. Ich tendiere eher zur Kunst, was mich wiederrum zum Gespött der Familie macht.

„Hey hey, Lieblingcousin!", rief Snotlout quer durch den Raum.

Toll Snotlout hatte genug von Fishlegs und es jetzt auf mich abgesehen. Fishlegs war ebenfalls eher ein Außenseiter, aber er machte etwas aus seinem Körpergewicht: Sumo Ringen. Und schon war er beliebter als ich.

„Ja…?", fragte ich überdramatisch.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du noch nie eine Freundin hattest? Will denn selbst diese Rothaarige nichts von dir?"

„Merida ist meine beste Freundin", entgegnete ich genervt.

„Und deine einzige auch!", lachte Snotlout.

Genervt wandte ich mich ab. Das konnte eine lange Snoggletog Feier werden. Wieso wir unser Weihnachtsfest so nennen wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Mein Vater sagt andauernd etwas von wegen Familientradition. Ich zähle nur noch die Stunden bis ich schlafen gehen kann.

Ein paar unpassende Geschenke – zum größten Teil Sportausrüstung – und einem erfreulichen Geschenk – einem Skizzenbuch von Fishlegs – später konnte ich endlich zu Bett gehen.

* * *

„Ich will nicht mehr", jammerte ich leise vor mich hin.

„Mhh, hast du was gesagt?", fragte mich Merida, die neben mir her ging.

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte ich den Kopf, worauf Merida kicherte.  
„Ach ja, gestern war ja eure tolle Weihnachtsfeier. Und wie war's?"

„Wie immer", mehr musste ich nicht sagen sie kannte mich schon lange genug, „Und bei dir?"

Merida verzog ihr Gesicht trotzig und sagte nicht mehr ganz so heiter:  
„Mutter, hat mich heuer immerhin nur mit zwei Jungs verkuppeln wollen."

„Na wird doch jedes Jahr besser", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern.

Unseren Eltern passte es einfach nicht wie wir waren, dies war wohl auch der Hauptgrund weshalb wir damals Freunde geworden waren. Ihre Eltern, vor allem ihre Mutter, fanden, dass Merida einen Freund haben sollte, am besten gleich heiraten sollte um Kinder zu bekommen und die Familie fort zu führen. Merida wollte jedoch nur ihr Ding durch ziehen. Zum Beispiel an Bogenschießwettbewerben teilnehmen – absolut nicht Lady-like laut ihrer Mutter.  
Sie würde viel besser in meine Familie passen. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln, denn mir fiel wieder ein wie wir uns kennen gelernt hatten. Es war auf einem Blind-Date organisiert von ihrer Mutter und meinem Vater. Woher sie sich kannten? Nun unsere Väter hatten sich in einem Irish-Pub kennen gelernt. Mein Vater schwor darauf, dass wir von Wikingern abstammen und ihre Familie kam aus Schottland. Das Irish-Pub war die einzige Möglichkeit für die beiden trinken zu gehen und sich ein bisschen heimisch zu fühlen. Und getrunken hatten sie auch wie sie auf die Idee gekommen waren Merida und mich einfach zu einem Date zu zwingen. Wir hatten keine Wahl!

„Irgendwann reiß ich aus", holte mich Meridas Stimme aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

Ich machte mir jedoch keine Sorgen. Merida sprach oft davon einfach fort zu laufen, doch getan hatte sie es noch nie.

Schweigend erreichten wir die Schule und ich wusste schon jetzt, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde…


	2. Chapter 1

**Filme die mitmischen: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, Merdia, Tangled**

**ich schreib das ab jetzt bei jedem Kapitel weil immer andere Filme Gastauftritte haben werden ^^**

Kunst war schon immer mein Lieblingsfach. Ich konnte all meine Sorgen vergessen und mich in meiner eigenen Fantasiewelt verkriechen. Niemand störte mich zwischen den Drachen, die ich so gerne mit Tusche zeichnete.

Selbstverständlich bekamen wir Arbeitsaufträge in diesem Fach und ich konnte nicht immer zeichnen was ich wollte. Doch dieses Mal hatte ich Glück, es war eine Partnerarbeit, die einzige Bedingung, dass der Stil Beider in der endgültigen Arbeit klar sichtbar sein sollte. Und ich hatte Glück weil Rapunzel in diesem Kurs war und immer gerne meine Partnerin war. Sie hatte mir einmal erklärt, dass es daran lag, dass ich am meisten an Fantasy interessiert war von allen aus dem Kurs. Das und meine Drachen erinnerten sie an ihr Chamäleon.

Wir einigten uns schnell auf ein Motiv: Rapunzel würde mit Wasserfarben in Gelb und Violett ihre Sonnen und Lichter malen und ich wenn alles trocken war mit Tusche ein paar Drachen.

Ich skizzierte etwas in dem Skizzenbuch, das mir Fishlegs geschenkt hatte, während Rapunzel ihre erste Sonne malte.

Hiccup war so vertieft, dass er anfangs nicht bemerkte, dass Rapunzel mit ihm sprach:

„Und er ist so ein Gentleman."

„Mhh, wer?", fragte ich als ich aus meine Gedanken aufwachte.

Rapunzel schien es nicht zu stören.  
„Flynn Rider. Er hat mich heute nach einem Date gefragt."

„Wirklich?"

Eigentlich interessierten mich solche Sachen eher weniger, aber Rapunzel war eine gute Freundin. Ich verstand auch warum viele Jungs hinter ihr her waren: Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und war immer gut drauf. Hiccup wusste aber, dass hinter dieser Fassade ein eingeschüchtertes Mädchen steckte, dass von ihrer Mutter unterdrückt wurde, sie erwähnte oft etwas in diese Richtung.

„Ja, er will am Freitag mit mir ins Kino", lachte sie.

„Pass lieber auf mit ihm", warnte ich sie, „Er ist bekannt dafür ständig eine neue zu haben. Und er soll in der Schule schon mal beim Stehlen erwischt worden sein."  
Nein, mich interessierte dieser Schulklatsch nicht, aber man müsste taub sein um nichts von Flynn Rider zu wissen. Der Kerl war einfach überall! Anders wie ich…

„Klingt nach jemanden den Mutter nicht mögen würde", ihr Lachen wurde zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. Manchmal übertrieb sie es einfach ihre Mutter heraus zu fordern.

Ich kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu meinen Gedanken zu äußern, da der Lehrer die Stunde beendete.

Kunst war die letzte Stunde an Freitagen, aber es auch der längste Tag. Es war Winter und schon seit einiger Zeit dunkel. Vor der Schule trafen wir auf Merida, die von ihrem Bogenschießkurs kam und zusammen gingen wir heim. Rapunzel musste als erstes abbiegen um nach Hause zu kommen. Sie verabschiedete sich so herzhaft wie immer und lief beinahe weiter. Ich werde nie verstehen woher das Mädchen ihre Energie nahm.

„Und wie war Bogenschießen?", fragte ich Merida.

„Ich hab sie wieder gesehen", flüsterte sie nur.

Ich seufzte. Ich wusste genau wovon sie sprach.  
„Und? Wohin wollten sie dich dieses Mal führen?"

Sie wurde immer leiser,

„Ich bin ihnen nicht gefolgt. Sonst erzählt mein Trainer es wieder meinen Eltern und du weißt ja wie das mit ihnen ist. Mein Vater glaubt an nichts Übernatürliches und meine Mutter findet es unverantwortlich wenn ich Irrlichtern folge."  
„Immerhin glaubt sie dir!", ich war nicht gut im trösten, doch Merida wusste es zu schätzen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber wenn ich über etwas anderes rede hört sie mir nicht mehr zu! Es muss alles nach ihr gehen!", während sie sich über ihre Mutter aufregte wurde ihr schottischer Akzent immer schwerer, „Ich sehe sie wirklich, Hiccup. Es ist als wollten sie mir irgendetwas zeigen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht was…"

Es tat mir weh zu sehen, wie meine beste Freundin immer verzweifelter wurde.

„Ich glaube dir. Das nächste Mal zeigst du sie mir einfach."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber es war ein trauriger Versuch.

„Es kann sie nie jemand außer mir sehen, das war schon immer so."

Wir waren vor Meridas Haus angekommen. Unsicher was ich in so einer Situation tun sollte, umarmte ich sie. Es überraschte mich leicht, dass sie sich leicht an mich kuschelte. Merida war immer so stark, aber jeder hatte eine Schwäche.

„Danke", murmelte sie, „Wir sehen uns morgen. Schließlich müssen wir Rapunzel vor ihrer großen Verabredung etwas beruhigen."

Sie kicherte etwas und betonte ‚große Verabredung' auf eine schottische Weise wie es nur sie vermochte.

„Ja, sonst plappert sie nur und rennt nervös herum."

Ich ließ sie los und verabschiedete mich winkend von ihr.

Ich lebte nur ein paar Straßen weiter, am Rande der kleinen Gartensiedlung. Es war inzwischen wirklich dunkel geworden und man konnte schon die ersten Sterne am Himmel beobachten. Als er verträumt den Himmel beobachtete sah er plötzlich einen Schatten, der die Sterne verdeckte. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass er sich sehr schnell Richtung Boden bewegte. Er schien auf dem Hügel hinter unserem Garten gelandet zu sein.

Ich blieb stehen, unsicher was ich tun sollte: Ganz normal nach Hause gehen, oder nachsehen was da eben abgestürzt war. Ich entschied mich für letzteres meine Neugierde war einfach zu groß.

Ich sperrte das Tor zu unserem Garten auf, wobei ich merkte, dass meine Hände leicht zitterten. Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht, vermutlich sah mein Vater fern. Er schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Leise durchquerte ich den Garten, ich wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht erregen. Am anderen Ende des Gartens angekommen kletterte ich etwas unbeholfen über den Zaun. Meine Neugierde war inzwischen so groß, dass ich nicht zögerte den Hügel hinauf zu gehen.

Oben angekommen sah ich erst einmal… nichts.

Es schien alles wie immer zu sein, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ein paar Sträucher dort, ein paar Felsen dort – einer davon atmete – und Gräser wohin man sah. Moment, der Fels tat was?! Bei genauerem hinsehen konnte ich erkennen, dass der Fels dunkler war wie die anderen, er war tief schwarz während die anderen nur dunkel grau waren durch die frühe Nacht.  
Plötzlich bewegte der falsche Fels sich: Er drehte sich und auf einmal sahen mich zwei gelbliche Augen mit Reptilien Pupillen an. Ich erstarrte vor Angst. Es sah aus wie ein Drache, aber das war doch vollkommen unmöglich!

Der Drache fauchte mich leicht an, senkte seinen Kopf jedoch wieder. Und ich starrte ihn nur noch an. Das war eindeutig ein Drache: Schuppen, Flügel und Reptilien Augen, alles war da, so wie ich sie immer zeichnete.

Langsam erwachte ich aus meiner Starre und ging langsam um ihn herum, ohne meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Er knurrte bedrohlich und ich blieb stehen.  
„Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Drache", sagte ich leise.

Toll jetzt unterhielt ich mich schon mit Reptilien…

Doch der Drache schien mich zu verstehen. Er hörte auf zu knurren, sah mich jedoch weiterhin misstrauisch an. Ich atmete tief durch und ging einen bestimmten Schritt in seine Richtung.

Der Drache knurrte und schlug heftig mit seinen Flügeln. Er flog kurz über dem Boden, aber als er fort fliegen wollte, fiel er zu Boden. Ich lief zu ihm hin ohne nach zu denken. Ich konnte ihn unmöglich draußen lassen. Der Drache schnaubte wütend.  
„Hör mir zu", doch der Drache wollte nicht, „Jetzt hör mir endlich zu!"  
Erst als ich schrie wurde er ruhig. Ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen.  
„Ich werde dir ein Versteck geben, wo du heilen kannst, was auch immer mit dir ist. Aber du musst mir vertrauen."

Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin. Ich wusste, dass er mir unmöglich vertrauen würde wenn er es nicht von sich selbst tat. Es war ähnlich wie bei Meridas Hunden.

Langsam und unsicher streckte der Drache seinen Kopf nach vorne und berührte schließlich meine Hand. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu Lachen. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment so erleichtert und glücklich.  
Es wurde noch bizarrer als der Drache meine Mimik nachzumachen versuchte: Ein schiefes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Es war leichter als erwartet den Drachen zu verstecken. Er war einfach über den Zaun gesprungen als wäre es nichts, während ich mich darüber quälen konnte. Ich könnte schwören Spott in den Augen des Drachens gesehen zu haben…

Ich brachte ihn zu der halb verfallenen Scheune in unserem Garten. Seit ich mich erinnern kann hatte sie noch nie jemand in unserer Familie verwendet. Warum wir sie noch nicht abgerissen hatten war mir immer noch ein Rätsel.

„Also du bleibst über Nacht hier. Ich komme morgen wieder, okay?"

Erneut grinste der Drache unbeholfen – das war wohl meine Antwort.

„Okay, dann gute Nacht", mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ging. Ich wollte noch immer nicht ganz wahr haben was da passiert ist.

**noch ein fettes dankeschön für das review :)**


End file.
